


Of Groots and Death Buttons

by Groot (grootiez)



Series: Growing Up Groot [16]
Category: Bob Ross - Fandom, Groot - Fandom, Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2019-02-22 08:38:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13163280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grootiez/pseuds/Groot
Summary: Groot is a fast learner. However, when it comes to a certain weapon that Rocket taught Groot how to build for himself, it is Rocket’s responsibility to teach Groot how to handle said weapon as to not put others at risk of death or bodily harm.





	1. Boom!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There are a couple of explosions coming from somewhere in the Milano. But where and why are they happening?

BOOOM!

The sound of the explosion came from somewhere on the _Milano._ It could be heard throughout the ship.

Peter, Gamora, Mantis, and Drax’s first thought is the kitchen where Kraglin was making some concoction of various ingredients for a new soup he was making. When they entered, they saw a huge mess on the stove, countertops, and floor.

“Kraglin, was that you?” Peter asked as he looked at Kraglin.

“No, Quill.” Kraglin answered as he took off the apron he was wearing that had ‘Kiss the Cook’ embroidered on the front of it. “Was hopin’ you knew where it came from.”

Just then, another loud boom came from deeper inside the _Milano._

“It has to be coming from the engine room.” Drax reckoned.

They then went down to the deepest part of the ship and entered the engine room. After they all checked out the engines and saw that there was nothing out of the ordinary, they concluded that it must’ve been some sort of sonic boom. As they were all heading back upstairs, there was a third boom, this one being the loudest of them all.

There was one place that they _didn’t_ check.

The one place they _should’ve_  checked.

Rocket’s workshop.

“Damn that Trash Panda.” Peter hissed as he looked at the others. “How many times have I told him _not_  to test out his weapons on the ship.” He added as he placed his hand on the doorknob.

As Peter opened the door to the workshop, the room was in disarray. Various objects, books, and manuals for different weapons were thrown off their shelves and onto the floor. Luckily, none of the guns that Rocket has been working on went off. Same couldn’t be said for the object that caused all of the mayhem, however: A very “innocent-looking” Death Button.

“Rocket...” Peter groaned as he looked at the soot-covered room.

Just there, in the distance, two red raccoon-like eyes blinked nearby the window. A second later, you could see a toothy smile from a pink mouth, following by a laugh.

“Oh, hi, Star-Munch.” Rocket said innocently as he walked to the rest of the Guardians. Starlord tried to turn the overhead light on to no avail, the multiple explosions having done damage to the electrical system. Rocket then turned on a lantern.

Starlord crossed his arms as he stared down the rodent. ”Oh, really? Care to explain?”

“Yes.” Rocket nodded as he tried to dust himself off. _“He’s_ right over there.” Rocket pointed over to a corner as two smaller beady red eyes blinked, their small owner covered in soot themselves.

The person in the corner stood up and innocently walked over to Rocket, hugging his leg after he walked over and hiding his face in the fur.

Rocket turned around and knelt down to his level. “Groot.” He placed a finger under the sapling’s chin to make him look at him in the eye. “Can you tell us what happened?”

Groot innocently looked his surrogate father in the eye. “I am Groot.” He meekly said.

“What was that?” Kraglin asked.

Rocket swallowed hard. “He was building a Death Button-.”

“Rocket...” Gamora interrupted. “We’ve talked about this...”

“I know!” Rocket rolled his eyes. “Don’t teach Groot bad habits or anything that could cause bodily harm to himself or others, or get the Nova Corps to come to the _Milano_ for an investigation _. I know!”_

“Alright, guys.” Peter needed to diffuse the situation quickly before it got any worse. “Rocket, take Groot upstairs to my bathroom and get you and him a bath to get all that soot and whatever else off of you guys.” He then turned to Gamora. “And Gammy, how bout you make up some snacks and we’ll have a Bob Ross night tonight?”

Gamora nodded and left without a word to anyone else. Drax and Kraglin followed her upstairs.

“You really need to get the crew bathroom fixed.” Mantis mentioned to Starlord before she left to join the others.

“I know!” Peter said. “I’m having a repairman coming tomorrow!” He called up the steps.

Peter then turned to Rocket. “Need any help?”

Rocket returns the look. “No, Star-Munch.” He then picks Groot up. “I think I can manage giving Groot a bath by myself.” He added as he carried a squirming Groot upstairs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bob Ross Nights are a thing in the Guardians’ house.


	2. Bath Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rocket gives Groot a bath.

“I am Groot!”

“Hey, I’m no fan of it either, bud.” Rocket said as he brought a stepping stool over to the jacuzzi, climbed on it, and turned on the faucet. “You should’ve thought about it before you set off the Death Button.”

“I am Groot.” Groot blamed Rocket as the raccoon placed Groot on the edge of the miniature changing table that was made specifically for Rocket to get him dressed and undressed on.

“Yeah, maybe it was a bad idea that I taught you how to build stuff that could potentially kill people.” The raccoon admitted as he undressed Groot, took off his diaper, and wrapped a towel around the tiny sapling. “Maybe I shouldn’t let you into the workshop until you’re a bit older.” He said as he picked up Groot and carried him to the jacuzzi.

He then turned off the faucet and tested the water. The water was just the right temperature where it wasn’t too hot or too cold. 

Groot still didn’t want to take a bath and whined as Rocket lowered him into the tub.

“I know.” Rocket said as he climbed into the jacuzzi with Groot. “Should’ve thought about this when you pushed the Death Button.”

“I am Groot!”

“Hey, if you quit your whining, we could be done in 15 minutes.” Rocket tried to bargain with the tree as he took a small bucket and began to gently pour water over Groot’s head.

Just then, Groot saw his favorite bubble bath soap and tried to reach for it.

“Sorry, bud.” Rocket apologized to Groot. “But you can’t have the Mr. Bubble Bath soap tonight.” Groot cried as he sat in the jacuzzi as Rocket got out the industrial-strength bath soap. “But we can’t risk you having any dirt on you or you’ll get sick again and you don’t want that, do you?”

“I am Groot.” Groot sighed as Rocket scrubbed him vigorously with the soap as the tree winced in pain as the soap Rocket had to use was coarse and extremely rough against his still developing, delicate bark.

After about ten minutes of incessant crying from Groot as he was being washed, Rocket was finally done giving Groot his bath. Groot wanted nothing more than to get out of the jacuzzi and back with the other Guardians. But Rocket had to get cleaned himself and he sure as hell wasn’t going to let Groot out of his sight, much less allow him to go wherever he wanted in the house. And there was only one place that Groot wanted to go- back to Rocket’s workshop to build another Death Button.

“I am GrooOOoot.” Groot struggled to climb out of the jacuzzi by himself, only to slide back down.

“No, buddy, I need to keep an eye on you. Star-Munch said that one of us needs to stay with you at all times.” Rocket said as he grabbed the bin full of Groot’s bath toys and dumped the contents into the jacuzzi to keep the sapling occupied while Rocket cleaned himself up.

As Rocket scrubbed himself, Groot was having fun with his toys and splashing about, one splash accidentally hitting Rocket. The raccoon just smiled and laughed it off before he and Groot partook in an impromptu splashing war.

“Hehe, don’t you ever grow up, kid.” Rocket chuckled as he drained the water from the jacuzzi and picked up Groot as he wrapped him in a towel as he dried the baby in his arms.


	3. Arguments

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Groot and Rocket fight, Rocket and Peter fight.

The next day, Peter was making his rounds throughout the _Milano._ Everything was nice, peaceful, and quiet. That is, until he approached Rocket and Groot’s room. Where this exchange happened as Peter hid behind a corner:

“I am Groot.” The argument began.

“Groot, no!” Rocket yelled back as Peter heard something crash in their room.

“I AM Groot!” The tiny tree replied, his anger rising in that little body of his.

“I said no!” Rocket repeated, trying to discipline the child.

“I AM GROOOOOT!” Whatever this fight was about, was pretty intense, considering the pitch of their voices.

“Ugh, do I _need_ to repeat myself?” Peter decided to cautiously peak through their door.

“I am Groot!” Groot argued as he stood on his tiptoes to get in his father’s face.

“No means no, Groot. Here, you can have this though.” Rocket said as he gave Groot a tiny box.

Groot took one look at it and threw it on the floor, smashing it. _“I AM GROOT!”_ He added as he put his foot through the device, ensuring its destruction. “I am Groot.” He said as he scowled at the raccoon, arms crossed in the most angry, but cute manner.

Rocket held a paw up towards Peter. “Stay out of this, Star-Munch.” Peter didn’t say anything. “I got this.”

“Um... Okay...” Peter began. He thinks of a reason why he was eavesdropping on the pair. “I, uh, just wanted to see if Groot wanted to watch Bob Ross and have some waffles and syrup for breakfast today.”

“Fine, but don’t let him anywhere near my workshop.” Rocket said as he handed Groot over to the humie.

“Alright.” Peter sighed as he held Groot gently in his arms. “Don’t forget, I’m having a plumber take a look at the crew bathroom today, so if you need to use the bathroom, you have to go to the gas station across the street.”

Rocket, wasn’t a fan. “No.” He protested. “Every time I go to that joint, the owner forces me to buy a candy bar because the bathroom is for ‘customers only.’”

“So? Just buy yourself a Snickers bar or some M&M’s.” Starlord suggested. “Everyone likes candy.”

“Well, I don’t.” Rocket said as he stood up. “It doesn’t agree with me. Part of those damned cybernetics those scientists placed into me.”

“Well, just buy it for Groot then.” Starlord said as Groot smiles. “I’m pretty sure he wouldn’t mind.”

“Oh, sure!” Rocket exclaimed as he raised his arms sarcastically. “Let’s just give Groot whatever he wants and let him have free reign of the house!”

Starlord looks at the raccoon. “What’s your problem, man? Why are you so defensive today?”

Rocket growled before talking about why he and Groot were fighting. “I caught Groot trying to get in the workshop by himself.”

“Why did he-?” Peter began as Groot dug his face into Starlord’s shirt.

“Why do you think?” Rocket interrupted as he placed his hands on his hips. “To make another Death Button. So, I took him inside, made him sit on my workbench while I built a ‘Safe’ Death Button for him to play with.”

“Wait wait wait.” Peter was confused. “What do you mean by a ‘Safe’ Death Button?”

“What do you think I mean?” Rocket snarled. “One where Groot wouldn’t blow himself, or us, or the _ENTIRE_  planet up! So instead of explosives, I put in fireworks.” Quill looked at him in horror. “Now, before you get your panties in a knot, Star-Munch, I’ll let you know that the ‘fireworks’ only make a noise, they don’t sparkle or anything.”

“Alright.” Peter sighed. “Me and Groot’ll leave you alone now.” He walks out of the room with a now-crying Groot in his arms. He tries to cheer the little tree up. “C’mon, Groot. Let’s go watch Bob Ross and eat some waffles.” He added as they walked away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Old habits die hard.


	4. Obsession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Groot comes clean about his obsession with Death Buttons.

Peter and Groot went into the kitchen. Peter got out some bowls for the waffle mix as Groot used his vines to climb up on a stool. Groot watched in amazement as Peter made the waffle mix and put some of the batter in the waffle iron.

“I am Groot!” Groot squealed in delight as he pointed at the spoon and bowl that Peter used for the waffle batter.

“You- you want to lick the rest of the spoon?” Starlord tried to understand the tree that could only say 3 words as he nodded excitedly as he outstretched his arms as the human gave him the spoon that was drenched in the waffle mix and happily made sucking noises.

“Hehe, guess my Mom’s recipe is Groot-approved.” Peter told himself as Groot was in another world as he tried to put the entire spoon into his mouth.

Peter then turned around to grab one of Groot’s baby bottles from the cupboard and put some milk into it. After he put it in the microwave to warm up, he turned around to see that Groot, in all his cuteness, managed to tip the bowl over his head and was now covered in waffle batter.

“Oh, Groot!” Peter placed the tree’s bottle on the counter before he ran over to Groot in horror. “Oh, man, Rocket is gonna kill me!”

Groot smiled innocently, batter dripping off of his bark as he stood up on his wobbly legs before he attempted to take one step. “I am Groot!”

Peter’s eyes widen even further as he knows where Groot was going to toddle off to. “Uh, no.” He put himself in between the twig and his destination. “Uh, Groot? Let’s not tell Rocket what happened here, okay, buddy?”

“I am Groot.” The tree squeaked out as Starlord picked him up.

“I know that there’s nothing more in the world that you would love to see than Rocket killing me, but,” Starlord confessed as he carried the tree to the sink to clean him up. “I don’t think _I_  would like it as much.”

“I am Groot.” Groot said with a chuckle as Peter placed him in the sink.

“Oh, now, you want Drax to kill me?” Peter responded as he began to wash Groot as he whined.

“I am Groot.” Groot answered as he splashed in the bathwater.

“No, Groot, that wouldn’t be better.” Peter told him. “That would be much worse.”

“I _am_  Groot.” Groot said slower as Peter didn’t get what he said the first time.

“Oh, you want _me_ to _kill_ Rocket?!?!” Starlord asked, mortified by the tree’s desire to see the rodent’s demise.

“I am Groot.” Groot looked towards the door leading to the workout room.

“No, _absolutely_  not.” Peter looked Groot dead in the eye as he picked him up out of the sink. “You are _NOT_  going to ask Drax to kill Rocket, either.” He was shocked at Groot’s remarks.

“I am Groot.” The tree reasoned as he was being dried off.

“Yes, I know that Rocket annoys Drax _all the time_ and Draxcould probably kill him easily,” Petertried to getGroot’s mind off of murdering Rocket. “...And he annoys the rest of us too.” He admitted as he got a fresh diaper on Groot. “But that’s no reason to want to kill him.” He added as he got Groot dressed in some clean clothes and helped him sit up on the changing table.

Groot looked like he had his ice cream taken away for a week. He hung his head down as he cried. “I am Groot.”

Peter kneeled to his height. “Hey, hey, cheer up, bud.” He placed his finger under Groot’s chin to make the tree look at him. “Rocket just wants the best for you.”

“I am Groot.” Groot mumbled.

Peter was at a loss for words. “Rocket doesn’t want to see you get hurt.” He carried Groot over to the table. “He loves you. It’s just that he is a little bit protective over you. That’s why he doesn’t want you to play with his contraptions or go in his workshop unsupervised until you’re a little bit older.”

“I am Groot?” The tree wondered.

“Yes, if you showed him that you could be responsible, then maybe he would let you in his workshop.” Peter reassured Groot.

“I am Groot!” The tree was happy again.

“Later, Groot.” Peter placed Groot on his shoulder before he picked up his and Groot’s plates and began to walk to the living room.

“I am GROOOOOT!” The tree said with urgency as Peter stopped in his tracks.

“What?” Peter looked around to see what he was forgetting. He then realized. “Oh, yeah, thanks, Groot. Grab the maple syrup.” He said as Groot outstretched his vines to grab the Mrs. Butterworth’s bottle and hugged it as if it was the elixir of life. Peter chuckled as he looked at the tiny tree holding onto the bottle.

“Guard it with your life, buddy.” Peter said to Groot as the tree scowled at everything in sight, thinking it would come alive as they made their way to the living room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Awww... Groot wants to be just like Papa Rocket.


	5. Maple Syrup

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter and Groot kick back and relax while watching “Bob Ross’ The Joy of Painting.” Groot tells of his frustrations with Rocket and Peter listens, that is, until they are interrupted.

“I am Groot.” The little tree complained as Peter sat him down with his plate filled with waffles, bacon, toast, honey, cheese grits, and a glass of orange juice.

“Groot, Rocket doesn’t want to be bothered right now.” Peter said as he sat down with his own plate filled with food.

“I am Groot?” He asked concernedly, little tears forming in his eyes as Peter cut his waffles for him.

“No, no, no.” Peter reassures Groot as he puts a video tape of Bob Ross in the VCR. “He doesn’t hate you. He just wants to look out for you, make sure that you’re safe, happy, and healthy.” Starlord added as he started to pour a small amount of syrup on Groot’s waffles. “He loves you, Groot. Just like the rest of us.”

Groot looked at Peter. “I am Groot.” He said.

“Yes he does, buddy.” Peter repeated as he placed his hand around the sapling in an embrace.

Groot rolls his eyes and says slowly, “I... AM... Groot.”

“Okay, I can turn up the TV a little bit.” Peter thought that’s what Groot wanted as he grabbed the remote.

Groot then shook his head. “I am Groot.” He then pointed at something.

Peter, whose understanding of Grootish was still rudimentary at best, struggled to understand the baby tree.

“I am Groooot.” Groot said even slower than before while directing Peter’s attention towards the object.

The human then picked up the object. “This?” He asked. “You want _more_ maple syrup?” Groot’s eyes lit up as he smiled.

“I am GROOOOOT!!!” He said excitedly as he jumped up and down in his seat and clapped his hands.

Starlord looked at Groot’s plate. “But I already gave you some. And Rocket said not to give you too much or you’ll be hyper the rest of the day.” 

Groot then looked at his plate. “I am Groot.” He felt insulted by the amount of syrup that was on his plate. It was only a few drops compared to what Peter had on his waffles.

He then reaches up for the bottle, Starlord reluctantly hands it over.

“Go for it, Groot.” Peter encourages the tree.

Peter looked away for _one second_ as Groot unscrews the lid off of the bottle and very clumsily tips it over, spilling syrup all over his food, plate _and_  the coffee table.

“Oh, Groot! No!” Peter whined. “You got syrup _everywhere!_ Whatwere you thinking?”

“I am Groot!” Groot cheered as he looked at Peter with those big brown innocent puppy dog eyes of his.

Peter covered his face with his palm. “No, that’s _disgusting!”_

Groot chuckled. “I am Groot.” He said with a toothy grin. 

“There is no way in hell that’s even soup...” Peter looked at the plate that was just now maple syrup with chunks of dissolved waffles in the mixture.

“I am Groot!” Groot laughed at his thought.

“I don’t even think Kraglin would even consider that ‘soup’.” Peter said.

“I am Groot.” Groot reminded him.

“Yes, I know that Kraglin’s _addicted_ to every kind of soup.” Peter agreed. “But even he has his own limits.”

Just then, Gamora walked by.

“What’s going on?” She asked as she looked at Peter.

“Oh, nothing, just some bonding time with Groot.” Peter answered. “Just eating some breakfast and watching Bob Ross.”

Gamora chuckled as Peter wondered what was so funny. ”And does that include Groot giving himself a facial?”

“What?” Starlord asked as he turned around to see Groot blissfully covering his face and the rest of his body in the maple syrup. “Groot, no!” He exclaimed as he held Groot’s hands. “Gammy, can you go get me a damp towel or something to clean Groot up?” Gamora goes into the kitchen and returns moments later with the damp cloth.

“I know that you don’t like this.” Starlord tried to tell Groot as he squirmed in the human’s lap as Starlord wiped his face and body clean. “It’s either this or I have to take you to get a bath, so what’s your choice?” He asked as Groot stopped moving around, not being a huge fan of baths either.

Groot settled down after he was cleaned and Gamora sat on Groot’s other side as the three of them watched Bob Ross together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Groot loves maple syrup. Maybe a little too much.


	6. Light Sleeper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They need to keep a closer eye on Groot.

As they watch some more of Bob Ross, Groot falls asleep on Peter’s lap. He picks up the tired little tree and gently rocks him back and forth while singing a lullaby. Gamora turns off the TV and gets up to go to the kitchen to make Groot a bottle for when he wakes up.

After five minutes, there was a knock on the door. Not wanting to disturb Groot, who is a _very_ light sleeper, Peter got up, laid Groot in a makeshift bassinet, which was basically a tiny tabletop basket where you would store a remote control or a couple of magazines. It was the perfect size for Groot, who was still tiny and could curl up in the most tightest of spaces.

Peter answered the door, in front of him stood a tall, but burly alien with a big beer belly, and a messy appearance.

“Hi, I’m Zedroc and I’m with the plumbing company.” He began with as much enthusiasm as Rocket when he’s told to do something that he doesn’t feel like doing. “I’m here to fix a problem with one of the bathrooms.”

“Yeah, uh, it’s right this way.” Peter was shocked by the plumber’s attitude, surely the company wouldn’t send someone who acted like he didn’t want to do the work, right?

“Peter.” Gamora spooked him as the human turned around. “Where’s Groot?”

“Whoa, Gammy.” Peter chuckled as he lightly flirted with Gamora and tossed her hair playfully. “He’s taking a nap in the living room, didn’t you see him in the basket?”

Gamora shook her head. “He’s not there.” She said with urgency. “He’s not anywhere.”


	7. Missing Child

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone searches for Groot. Rocket makes a new invention.

Peter and Gamora begin to look for Groot. They call out his name, move furniture all around, entice him with candy, whatever they can think of to draw him out.

“It’s no use.” Peter said after he and Gamora pushed the couch back to its original position. “That damn twig is the best out of all of us at playing hide ‘n seek.”

Just then, the door to the workout room opened up and a very buffed up Drax, followed by a weak and visibly exhausted Kraglin, who could just barely crawl on his hands and knees, emerged from the stairway.

“...And that’s why you need to take good, long breaths everytime you lift weights.” Drax patted Kraglin on the back as the weak Xandarian collapses from exhaustion. “Oh...”

Mantis then comes out of her room to care for Kraglin and take him to his own room for some soup and to rest.

Drax looked at Peter and Gamora. “What’s up with you guys?” He noticed that every piece of heavy furniture was out of place. “Redecorating, perhaps?”

Peter had to own up to his title of being the worst babysitter in the galaxy. “Well, uh-.”

“We’re playing hide ‘n seek with Groot.” Gamora covered for him.

“Oh, cool!” Drax had no idea of Groot’s disappearance. “Can I play?”

“Uh, yeah...” Peter reluctantly agreed. “You can help us find Groot. He’s really good at hiding.” He silently thanked Gamora for making up an excuse for him losing Groot behind Drax’s back as the big guy joined in on the search.

An hour later, and their enhanced search for Groot had gone nowhere. Peter and Gamora were sitting on the floor with their backs against the wall while Drax lifted various pieces of furniture, he still didn’t know the truth of Groot disappearing.

“Peter.” Gamora placed her hand on top of his as she looked at him in the eye. “You have to tell Rocket.”

“Tell Rocket what?” Drax suddenly became suspicious as her placed the coffee table back down.

“Nothing.” Peter breathed out.

“You lost Groot.” Drax suddenly realized this.

“Yes, I did, Drax.” Peter got all defensive. “But in my defense, Groot was still sleeping the last time I saw him!”

“Did you check the air vents? His and Rocket’s bedroom?” Drax quizzed him.

“Groot knows better than to go crawling through the ductwork. Especially after the time he had a spider crawling after him.” Peter smiled at the memory of Rocket comforting the tree after coming face to face with his greatest fear. “And I dare not to venture through their bedroom. It’s like a mine field between Groot having all of his toys and Legos strewn across his side of the room and having Rocket have all of his materials that he needs to build God-knows-what bomb or weapon he’s currently working on thrown haphazardly on his side.”

“Then you have no other choice.” Drax said as Gamora stood back up. “You have to tell the vermin that you lost his son.”

“No, no, no, no, no! Drax! Come on!” Peter called after him as Drax and Gamora made their way to Rocket’s workshop. He then stood up and went after them.

“You’ve got to tell him the truth, Peter.” Gamora said as she knocked on the door.

“WHAT?!?!” Rocket angrily said from the other side of the door. “Come in.” Peter slowly opened the door and stepped inside, Drax and Gamora behind him.

Inside, Rocket had “borrowed” Peter’s Zune and hacked into it to make the heavy metal music coming out of it ten times louder than what it would be normally. Rocket’s workbench had an array of parts strewn across the top. There were no less than five empty beer bottles on one corner of the workbench and another five beer bottles having been thrown at a corner that had a bullseye of some guy that supposedly owed Rocket money or something.

Rocket meanwhile was sitting on a stool in the middle of the room working on something big. His back was turned to Peter and company as he kept working on his project. Peter thought this would be the best time to break the news that Groot was nowhere to be found.

“Uh, Rocket?” Rocket turned around on his stool. His fur was ragged and he had a twisted smile on his face. A clear sign that he had been drinking. _A LOT._

Rocket turned around on his stool. The drunken smile even more intense. “Shtar-Munch!” He was clearly drunk. “What bringsh you to my workshop? ...hic!”

“Uh, well.” Peter looked around. “How much have you had to drink?”

“Not that much. Shay, you look awful, Shtar-Munch, how boutsh you have shome of this?” Rocket offered Peter an empty beer bottle.

“Uh, no thanks.” Peter put the bottle out of Rocket’s reach. He quickly changed the subject. “What’re you working on there?”

“Oh.” Rocket sloppily grabbed the remote control to his latest creation and turned it around. “It’sh a remote-controlled shtroller for Groot. ...hic!”

“Um... why would Groot need a remote-controlled stroller?” Drax wondered.

“BECAUSE I’M TIRED OF GETTING FLARKIN’ LAUGHED AT WHEN I’M PUSHING GROOT AROUND! ...hic!” Rocket yelled. “Anywaysh, thish contraption makesh it sho I can walk beshidesh Groot sho he can shee me at all timesh and not get shcared.” He explained as he accidentally hit the throttle on the remote control and the stroller went careening into a corner. “Don’t worry, I’ll make shure Groot wearsh a helmet at all timesh and it alsho hash a sheat belt, anti-lock brakesh, and airbagsh too. ...hic!”

“Uh, yeah. About Groot...” Starlord began.

“What ‘bout him?” Rocket looks at Peter with one eye closed.

Peter swallowed hard. “I, uh, kinda, lost... him...” He cowered in preparation to face Rocket’s wrath.

Instead, Rocket was laughing, hard.

“AHA! HAHAHAHA!” Rocket laughed so hard he fell off of his seat. “You shtupid humie!” Peter failed to see what was so funny. “Groot’sh been in here the whole time!”

Peter was dumbfounded. “Where-?”

Rocket pointed around the corner to a smaller Groot-sized table where Groot was furiously working on something.

“How-? Why-?” Peter was at a loss for words. “I thought that you didn’t want him in here...”

“I didn’t.” Rocket explained. “But when he told me that he wantsh to learn how to build Death Buttonsh without killin’ anyone, I had to let him in. ...hic!” Peter then glared at Rocket, ready to punch him out.

“I AM GROOT!” The tiny tree exclaimed as he raised his arms in accomplishment and jumped off his adorably tiny stool and carried the “safe” Death Button to the others so that they could praise him on a job well done.


End file.
